servampfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tsubaki
Tsubaki (Kanji:椿 - In Hiragana: つばき) ist der 8. Servamp, der eigentlich nicht existieren sollte - weshalb auch keiner der anderen 7 ihn zu kennen scheint. Sein Pseudonym ist Who is coming? / Der uneingeladene Achte (Jap:招かれざる8番目（フーイズカミング） - Maneka rezaru hachi - banme (Fu isu kamingu). ''Er lacht häufig über Dinge, nur um sie Momente später als langweilig zu empfinden. Er tritt als Antagonist auf. Vergangenheit Im Anime (Episode 12) sieht man Ausschnitte aus seiner Verganhenheit, die im Manga nicht gezeigt wurden. Hier sieht man wie Tsubaki zu Beginn eine ihm sehr nahe stehende Person verlor und um sie trauerte. Schließlich trifft er Sensei und bleibt bei ihm. Er scheint ihn als so etwas wie seinen Vater (oder eine Vaterfigur) in ihm zu sehen. Tsubaki erscheint in diesem Rückblick introvertiert und unsicher. Schließlich sieht man wie Tsubaki zu Senseis Haus rennt, dergerade von Kuro in Löwengestalt getötet wird. Er fleht ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an, Sensei nicht zu töten, dieser hört ihn scheinbar nicht und bringt ihn um. Als Tsubaki Senseis Leiche sieht, bricht er weinend zusammen - hier beschließt er Kuro und die anderen Servamps zu vernichten. thumb|left|178px|Tsubaki in einem Rückblick bei C3Mehr ist über Tsubakis Vergangenheit nicht bekannt. Nach einiger Zeit wurde er aber "Eigentum" der Organisation C3, die an ihm Experimente durchführten. Wie er von dort fliehen konnte ist jedoch nicht bekannt. Einige Jahre vor Beginn der Storyline trifft er den kleinen Sakuya, der gerade seine Schwester durch Suizid verloren hatte. Offenbar die Zukunft ahnend tröstet Tsubaki ihn: er sei nicht Schuld an dem Tod seiner Schwester und verspricht ihm, ihn abzuholen wenn alles vorbei ist. Einige Jahre später, als Sakuya das gleiche Schicksal zuteil wurde wie seiner Schwester und er vom Balkon sprang, löste Tsubaki sein Versprechen ein und machte ihn zu einem seiner Abkömmlinge. Geschichte Erster Auftritt und die Kriegserklärung Tsubaki wird erstmals von Belukia in einem Kampf gegen Sleepy Ash erwähnt. Er meint dass er Tsubaki dient und dieser die Trägheit hasst. Außerdem wolle er jeden töten, der ihn nicht kennt. Er selbst tritt persönlich erst etwas später auf, als er sich Mahiru vorstellt. Er holt außerdem die Mini-Version von Belukia aus Mahirus Rucksack um ihn wieder an sich zu nehmen. Bei dieser Begegnung beginnt Tsubaki ein Gespräch mit Sleepy Ash. Dieser scheint ihn aber nicht zu kennen. Tsubaki erklärt, dass keiner seiner Brüder ihn kennt. Er stellt sich Mahiru und Kuro als achter Servamp vor. Daraufhin greift er Kuro mit einem Schwert an, dieser bleibt aber unverletzt. Auf die Frage, wer sein Eve ist, gibt Tsubaki keine genaue Antwort. Bevor er verschwindet erwähnt er seinen persönlichen Krieg, bei dem er alle Servamps töten will. Als Grund führt er seine Unbekanntheit auf sowie die Tatsache, dass ihn scheinbar niemand verstehe. Mahiru versucht Tsubaki zu seinem Servamp zu machen, aber er greift ihn an und kann nur knapp durch All of Love gerettet werden. Das Zufällige Treffen thumb|left|318px|Tsubaki und Mahiru treffen sich zufällig beim FließbandsushiTsubaki sieht einem Kampf von Mahiru, Kuro, Misono und All of Love gegen Belukia, Sakuya und Otogiri zu. Er verschwindet allerdings, bevor der Kamp endet. Einen Tag später trifft er Mahiru zufällig in einem Restaurant und beginnt über Sakuyas Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Er erkärt Mahiru, wieso Sakuya sein Abkömmling geworden ist. Obwohl Kuro anwesend ist, verlässt Tsubaki das Gebäude wieder. Er scheint noch auf eine weitere Konfrontation warten zu wollen. Später sieht man ihm beim Mah-Jongg spielen. Dort erklärt er seinen Abkömmling, dass die Zeit seines Krieges noch nicht gekommen ist. Er schildert den Krieg als freudiges Ereignis. Bombenanschläge Im dritten Band verübt Tsubaki durch seine Abkömmlinge Bombenanschläge auf das Hauptgebäude von C3. Hierbei erfährt man, dass er für eine Zeit lang in diesem Gebäude eingesperrt wurde und C3 an ihm Experimente durchführte. Ein kleiner Sieg Tsubaki schickt Otogiri in das Haus von Misono, um All of Love unschädlich zu machen. Dies ist durch das Zerstören des Gegenstands, dem jeder Eve seinem Servamp gibt, möglich. Es gelingt ihr die Uhr von Lily zu zerstören, womit sie ihm seine Kräfte genommen hat. Mahiru und Kuro tauchen plötzlich auf und Tsubaki wünscht ein Telefongespräch mit den beiden. Er erklärt Mahiru näheres zu Servamps und deren Eves. Die Vampire seien die Sünde und die Eves die Vernunft. Durch einen Gegenstand bleiben beide miteinander verbunden. Wird dieser Gegenstand zerstört, verliert der Servamp seine übernatürliche Kraft. Er erklärt, dass er mit der Zerstörung des Gegenstands hauptsächlich C3 schädigen will. Wenn er alle Servamps unschädlich gemacht hat, könne er tun was er immer er möchte. Was er tun möchte, beantwortet er allerdings nicht. ''Anmerkung: Im Anime wird dieser Teil übersprungen. Daher wird Lily dort auch nie unschädlich gemacht. '' Showdown im Tokioter Opernhaus Es gelingt Tsubaki einen weiteren Bruder aufzuspüren: Lawless. Er kontaktiert den Manager von Licht und meint, er sei ein Verwandter von diesem und organisiert ein großes Konzert in Japan. Licht Kranz willigt ein und wie erwartet reisen er, Licht und sein Servamp Lawless nach Japan. Tsubaki lässt sämtliche Eintrittskarten an seine Abkömmlinge verkaufen, damit diese während der Show Lawless angreifen. In den Zuschauerreihen sind Tsubakis schwächere Abkömmlinge versammelt. Ebenfalls im Gebäude befinden sich Shamrock und Belukia. Er selbst ist beim Konzert nicht anwesend. Beim Konzert vernichtet Lawless beinahe alle Abkömmlinge im Saal, der Plan wurde vereitelt. Als Tsubaki diese Nachricht von seinen Abkömmlingen erhält, reagiert er geschockt und traurig. Er entschuldigt sich bei seiner Familie und beauftragt Higan, Licht gefangen zu nehmen, während er selbst Lawless einfangen will. Dieser Plan geht auf und beide werden entführt. Gefangennahme von Lawless und Licht Als Higan wiederkehrt, kehrt er ohne Handy zurück. Tsubaki ruft es daraufhin an und hat den Finder Misono in der Leitung. Misono nutzt die Gelegenheit Lawless und Licht im Austausch gegen das Handy zu fordern. Tsubaki lässt sich wie erwartet allerdings nicht darauf an. Während Misono am Telefon ist, erfährt er von Mahiru, dass sie auch noch einen Abkömmling von ihm in seiner Gewalt haben. Misono fordert daher Licht und Lawless für den Abkömmling und das Handy. Tsubaki droht, Licht von Lawless zu trennen (was Lichts Tod bedeuten würde) und legt auf. So lockt er die Eves und deren Servamps in eine Falle - er selbst tritt auf dem Dach seines Hauptquartiers nämlich nur als Illusion auf, selbst ist er im Park am Ort der vermeindlichen Geisenübernahme. Die Trennung des Hochmutpaars hatte er nie vor, sondern wollte damit nur die restlichen Eves und Servamps zwingen, sich in zwei Gruppen aufzuteilen. Daher gelingt es seinen Abkömmlingen, Old Child unschädlich zu machen. Als die Geisel den Anhämnger von Lawless zu zerstören droht, taucht plötzlich Tsubaki auf und zerstört selbst den Anänger. Im Kampf gegen Sleepy Ash tauchten drei Mitglieder von C3 auf. Tsurugi kann Tsubaki schwächen, woraufhin Higan mitkämpft, um Tsubaki die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Dieser zögert anfangs, sucht dann aber doch das Weite. Er erwähnt kurz bevor er verschwindet, dass er sich vorerst zurückziehen wird. Als Sakuya kurz darauf seine Nummer anruft, erhält er die Nachricht, dass diese Nummer nicht mehr verfügbar ist. Unterschied zum Anime Der finale Kampf zwischen ihm und Kuro verläuft anders. Mahiru entschließt sich, Kuro zur Hilfe zu eilen. Wenig beeindruckt geht Tsubaki mit einem Schwert auf ihn los, um ihn zu töten. Den tödlichen Schwertstich bekommt aber nicht er, sondern Sakuya ab, der sich mutig vor Mahiru gestellt hat. Sakuya verstirbt daraufhin. Danach kann Mahiru, ähnlich wie bei Kuro, in Tsubakis Gedankenwelt eintreten und erfährt von seiner Vergangenheit. Da er nun die Beweggründe kennt, beschließt er Tsubaki während des Kampfes zu umarmen. Daraufhin endet der Kampf und Tsubaki verschwindet. Auf dem Dach des Gebäudes belebt er Sakuya wieder. Er gibt ihm einen letzten Auftrag: Er soll all seinen Abkömmling mitteilen, dass sie nicht mehr unter seinem Befehl stehen und so leben dürfen, wie sie möchten. Persönlichkeit Tsubaki macht auf den ersten Blick einen extrem wahnsinnigen und psychotischen Eindruck. Er scheint kein Gewissen zu haben. Das Töten scheint ihm Freude und Genugtuung zu bereiten. Seine ganze Art erinnert zunächst an einen klassischen Psychopathen. Er ist überzeugt, dass er von Sensei erschaffen wurde, um seine Brüder zu töten. Da Sensei der wichtigste Mensch für ihn war, begann er krankhaft dieser Mission nachzugehen. An normalen Dingen scheint er keine Freude zu haben. Über seine Gefühle spricht er generell mit niemandem. Seinen Brüdern und C3 gegenüber scheint er tiefen Hass zu empfinden. Gegenüber seiner Familie verhält er sich aber fürsorglich und behandelt sie nicht als Untergebene, sondern als Freunde. Seine verrückte Persönlichkeit wurzelt daher, dass er seine wichtigste Bezugsperson (Sensei) verloren hat. Er ist auch enttäuscht, dass er seinen Brüdern nie etwas von seiner Existenz berichtet hat. Beim Endkampf gegen Kuro scheint er auch ein weiteres Motiv für eine Konfrontation mit Kuro zu haben: Er fragt ihn, was die letzten Worte des Senseis waren. Diese bleiben allerdings unbekannt, da Kuro meint, dass er nichts gesagt hätte. Trivia * Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Sensei selbst der Eve von Tsubaki ist. Ob er nach seinem Tod einen weiteren Eve hat beziehungsweise hatte ist unbekannt. * Der Name ''Tsubaki ist japanisch für Kamelie - diese Blume steht in Japan symbolisch für den Tod. ** Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Sensei ihm diesen Namen gegeben hat. Dies könnte auch erklären, wieso er sich als eine Art Todesengel betrachtet. * Auf der Drama-CD wird er von Tatsuhisa Suzuki gesprochen: ** Dieser synchroniserte unter anderem auch Aleister Chamber aus Black Butler: * thumb|298px|Aus Tsubakis Hand fallen ("bluten") KamelienEr isst sehr gerne Eis mit Grünteegeschmack. * Sakuya nennt ihn hinter seinem Rücken "blöder Fuchs". * Von Belukia wird er "Tsuba-kyun" genannt. * Er scheint gut in Volleyball zu sein. * Er behauptet gut schwimmen und Karaoke singen zu können. * Er scheint einen Größenkomplex zu haben, da er immer seine 9 cm hohen Getas (Holzsandalen) trägt. ** Er weigert sich sogar, diese beim Messen seiner Körpergröße auszuziehen. * Er isst häufig in einem Fließband-Sushi Restaurant in der Stadt. ** Dort trifft er auch am Anfang der Story zufällig auf Mahiru und Kuro. * Er hat eine Abneigung gegenüber seinen Geschwistern und Traumerzählungen. * Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist Rot. ** Vermutlich mag er diese Farbe da Blut rot ist. * Er verträgt japanischen Alkohol, wird von Wein aber sofort betrunken. * Man sieht im Manga fast immer nur seinen linken Arm - der rechte ist stehts hinter seinem Ärmel versteckt ** Der rechte Arm unterscheidet sich farblich von seinem linken. Dies könnte bedeuten, dass sein rechter Arm nicht gesund ist. * Tsubaki zieht das Katana immer mit der linken Hand, daher scheint er Linkshänder zu sein. Navigation Kategorie:Servamp Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Antagonisten